


[CLex][Superman: Man Of Tomorrow]明日超人

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [36]
Category: Superman: Man of Tomorrow (Movie 2020)
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: “你的麻烦就是它？”未在反抗的Lex温柔地抚摸着Superman那英俊的面容，轻轻地将对方拉了起来。。。。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006
Kudos: 1





	[CLex][Superman: Man Of Tomorrow]明日超人

[CLex][Superman: Man Of Tomorrow]明日超人  
Just Nail  
注：原作：《Superman: Man Of Tomorrow》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
《明日之子》动画里，“Clark单箭头Lex”这事是相当明显的，所以，本篇文就让Clark得偿所愿。  
顺便，将原动画里，他俩的对话，原封不动地套进本文的性事里面，让我们看看原动画的台词是有多污。。。

明日超人  
如果有人要问，一个实习生要怎么才能转正成正式记者，我的回答是：搞定那个男人，那个全世界最强大的人。  
——Clark Kent

这一切本不该发生的，但是它就是发生了。  
Clark不知道自己是从什么时候开始，对Lex Luthor产生这种想法的，或许从一开始在电视上看到那个意气风发的身影时，自己就沉沦了吧；所以当自己成为星球日报的实习生后，会在报社已经派去多个记者采访情况下，还是要不管不顾地冒充咖啡小弟混进LexCorp的火箭发射现场，只求幸运之神能够眷顾自己、能够亲口采访到他；所以会在与Parasite的交战受挫时，无视Lois想要提供援手的热情，径直地到监狱寻求Lex的帮助，毕竟自己好不容易才找到理由与他说说话；虽然之后在与Parasite大决战中，Lex想要将自己与Parasite一网打尽，但是当他云淡风轻地爱抚着那杆又粗又大的脉冲激光枪，笑着对自己说“很赞吧？”的时候，本该因背叛而愤怒的Clark却还是不合时宜地可耻地硬了，郎心似铁势如破竹。虽然当时形势危急无暇他顾，其他人也没有注意到，但是Clark自己清楚，自己想要得到Lex，毋庸置疑。  
事后，虽然耻恨万分，但是Clark却还是无法自拔地幻想，如果自己跟Lex翻云覆雨、当他自信的双手摩挲自己火热灼烧的坚硬、当他沉着的巨势抵住自己欲求不满的穴口，那会是怎样一番酣畅淋漓的销魂彻骨！  
这一切，不该也不会发生的，对吗？

只是，静水流深岁月如歌，日积月累下无法启齿的渴望，令Clark愈发迫求；平时他还是那个初出茅庐的小记者，和那个救人于水火的Superman；但是私底下独处时煎熬却愈发难以忍受，Clark明白，自己需要排解自己的欲望，否则长久以往下去肯定会影响自己的工作与使命，万一哪天自己憋出些什么乱七八糟的毛病怎么办？  
是时候了。  
即便此行多半不会尽如人意，他还是决定铤而走险去会上一会。——他知道Lex不是敌人。。。。。也许是？  
假如万一成功了呢？——Lex说过想让自己当他的奴隶。。。。  
这么想想，自己成功的几率还蛮大的嘛。  
于是，在Lex Luthor每月一次的一日出狱时间——天知道他是怎么做到的，毕竟他可是Lex Luthor——Clark换上了Superman制服，去拜访Lex的实验室——他记得Lex说过，他喜欢待在这里。

“Superman，找我什么事？”当Superman推门而入时，Lex早已静候多时，毕竟，他可是Lex Luthor，实验室外面的监控肯定是有的。  
“Lex，我需要你的帮助。”Superman慢慢走向靠在实验台上的Lex旁边。  
“我能帮你什么忙？”Lex大度地招手，心里似乎在盘算着什么。。。。。  
然后——  
风驰电掣般的，霎那间Superman就跪倒在Lex身前，隔着裤子忘情地舔舐着，舌尖流转。  
“这真不是最务实的度假计划”，震惊转瞬即逝的Lex嗤笑着，“有意思。”  
“我无法阻止它”，Superman艰难地把头移开那朝思暮想的温暖，由下而上地仰视着对方，“我这种情况下不行。你可以帮我吗？”  
“我通常可以，但是。。。”郎心似铁的Lex无视跪在身前的Superman的渴求，转身在操作台上手指翻飞，继续着方才的工作。只是，他似乎是调整了一些实验数据。  
Superman失望地站了起来，思虑再三终于还是决定再争取一下，“你要多少？”  
“钱吗？我有的是钱。”似曾相识的对话，从背对着的Lex口中传来，格外地刺耳，“要赌赌看吗？”  
“。。。。你到底能不能把我射进轨道？！”Superman绝望地暗示着。  
“放轻松”，一丝高深莫测的笑意从他的绿眸中闪烁滑过，Lex回转过来，手里把玩一枚刚刚制成的铅制戒指，只是尺寸庞大——很明显，这是方才临时更改实验数据的产物，——回复着对方的暗示，“我不会把你射进外太空的。”  
“为什么？！”声嘶力竭的愤慨，就这么从Superman毫无遮拦地呼喊而出。  
“因为你现在就像一枚脆弱的蛋，未经训练也没有准备”，与以前相似的比喻，相似的语气，只是Superman还是敏锐地发觉了Lex秋水剪眸里那与以往不同的暗藏的滚滚情欲，“总之不用担心，我有计划。”  
有希望！Superman脸上登时浮现出雀跃的神采，毫不犹豫地抓住了机会，当机立断地跪在Lex身前，雷厉风行地解开了对方的裤门，情海翻腾地吮吸着那魂牵梦萦的灼热。。。  
“你的麻烦就是它？”未在反抗的Lex温柔地抚摸着Superman那英俊的面容，轻轻地将对方拉了起来。。。。  
Lex要吻我！喜从天降！Superman充满期待地阖上双目。。。

只是，Superman期待中的柔软并没有如约而至，反倒是感觉身下一动，他感受到Lex纤细的手指从他鲜艳的制服红内裤侧口伸了进去，然后拉开了自己制服裤子上的拉链，拂过自己愈发火热的坚硬，轻轻揉捏着。  
此时，没有吻已经不重要了——他对自己在制服里面未着片缕这事毫不后悔——Superman感觉到，自己的越发牢固的火热，在Lex冷静而又沉着的挑动下，直接沿着制服内裤的边缘破壳而出！  
千呼万唤始出来，犹抱琵琶半遮面。  
转轴拨弦三两声，未成曲调先有情。  
Superman回应着，享受着，却突然感觉身下一紧，低头一看却发现Lex径直将方才的巨大戒指套在了自己的坚挺上！  
“所以，Superman的弱点是什么？”，Lex纤纤玉手轻轻拂过，却又果断地摁下一个隐藏按钮，那枚戒指登时铅皮脱落、幽绿突现！  
是氪石！  
呃。。。。氪石锁精环？？？  
那一切就不一样了。  
霎时虚弱的Superman柔若无骨地瘫倒在Lex怀中，虚怀若谷、萍踪絮影，Lex细细把玩着。。。

然而，与Lex的性致高昂不同，此时的Superman痛苦万分。他艰难地呻吟着：“不。。戒指不管用。。。。”  
“我只是想帮忙而已”，Lex似有深意地笑了笑，随手从Superman身下取下戒指扔向远处，轻轻将逐渐恢复的Superman翻身下推，隔着制服顶着他的堆雪鹅股摩挲着自己的势如破竹。毕竟，当Superman不再是Superman，干他还有什么乐趣可言呢？  
“开始吧。。。”Superman沙哑地呻吟着，期盼着。  
“有感觉变强吗？”Lex将揽在身前的Superman一手把握，跃跃欲试。  
“试试吧。。。”Superman渴望地蠕动着，迎合着。  
Lex略带不屑地笑了笑，将自己的巨势沿着Superman的制服内裤侧口斜插了进去，抵住对方的股缝细细揉搓，“这只会让它变得更强，Superman，你打算怎么做？”  
“给它一个弱点！”毫不迟疑地回答。  
然而，Lex并没有大发慈悲地马上满足他。  
毕竟，Superman欲求不满低声下气的样子可不多见，不在此时戏弄一番又更待何时呢？  
当然，此时此刻，说戏弄却也并不准确，那只算是另一种。。。呃，情趣？

当Lex把Superman的坚硬塞回裤子时，Superman沮丧得失魂落魄；但是当Lex将自己的坚挺也一并塞进Superman的裤子里摩擦着他的坚硬在他的下腹上顶着他制服腰带的束缚横冲直撞时，Superman兴奋得欢呼雀跃；当Lex握住二人的坚挺柔荑相抵敏感的触发抵死缠绵时，Superman悸动得忘乎所以；当Lex将彼此的坚挺交错着插入对方的裤子里在彼此胯下摩挲痴痴缠缠悱恻彻骨时，Superman沉沦得欲罢不能；而这一切的一切进行的同时，Lex正将纤细绵长的手指伸进Superman的裤子里在其穴口轻拢慢捻抹复挑，Superman激动得不枉此生！  
“莱克斯，快啊！”Superman迫切地渴求着，期盼着，希冀着，接下来的金销玉融。  
终于，得偿所愿。  
当Lex与他双腿交错地沿着他的制服内裤斜口将自己的巨势插进他迫不及待的穴口，深陷其中，Superman雄姿勃发；而Lex也没有冷落Superman那垂涎欲滴的勃发，他将其与自己的坚挺交缠着塞在自己裤子里的股下，伴随着自己对Superman的突飞猛进尽情地挤压着；而这一切，让Superman销魂彻骨！  
“就让你做我的奴隶吧！”Lex怒吼着蹂躏着Superman，肉欲横流！

然时运有时尽，天意永难追。  
纵然天赋异禀，Lex也还只是个人类，渐生乏力，于是Superman示意Lex抱紧自己的大腿，悬浮着倒立起来，让交叉着跨坐在他上方的Lex能够凭借重力的助力下轻松地在自己体内奋力激突，驰骋万里。  
只是虽已至此，仍人算不如天算。片刻的重心不稳，疏忽之下，手足无措的Lex不经意间将Superman那抵在自己股下的坚挺纳入其中！  
缠绵之中Superman心神恍惚，欲赔之罪，却发现同样被前后夹击着的Lex一脸销魂地舔舐着自己的制服红靴，于是他也做了同样的事。不过他更进了一步，在将Lex那昂贵的皮鞋舔的油光铮亮之后，他果断地脱掉了它，牢牢含住了Lex那极尽诱惑的脚拇指，忘情地吮吸。  
两人就这样保持着如此扭曲混乱的姿势在彼此的体内驰骋山河，虽然很艰难，但是拜双方巨势所赐，终是能勉强做到。  
终于，双方在彼此前后同时的销魂刺激下，  
银瓶乍破水浆迸，铁骑突出刀枪鸣！

淫意氤氲之后，两人终于恋恋不舍地退出了彼此。虽然泄在了彼此体内、亦有不少淫液浸湿了彼此的裤子，二人还是不顾彼此身上的湿黏，用一个吻——也是今天唯一的吻——结束了对彼此的簇拥，誓约来次。  
待Superman仍穿着粘黏的制服极速飞离之际，亦未更衣的Lex销毁了今天实验室内的监控录像——他当然在实验室里也有监控——虽然他不介意自揭其辱来毁掉Superman，但是如若能使Superman对自己成瘾以便任其掌握，岂非更是良策！  
更何况，也许自己能用双方的精液合成些什么，也许。。。一个‘conner’（试验品）？


End file.
